


The Nature of their Relationship

by deathbyfandom



Series: Post 'The Quickening' fics [2]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Developing Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Morning Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-15
Updated: 2018-09-15
Packaged: 2019-07-12 12:09:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15994931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deathbyfandom/pseuds/deathbyfandom
Summary: Part 2 to my fic 'Rest for the Doctor', Julian wakes up and worries that Garak doesn't want a relationship. Spoiler alert: he does.





	The Nature of their Relationship

Julian woke up before Garak, his face pressed into Garak's chest and Garak's arm wrapped around his waist. Garak said they would talk in the morning, a sentence that filled him with dread in spite of how happy he was that Garak was here. What if Garak didn't want what he wanted? What if Garak didn't want to date him? What if he just wanted to wait until Julian wasn't so fragile to let him down lightly? There was no way Julian could just lie there wondering until Garak woke up so he carefully moved Garak's arm off his waist and got up. He tidied his quarters then rearranged some of his furniture, before changing his mind and moving it back. He really wanted to just go back to the infirmary and get back to his work but he could hardly leave Garak alone in his quarters. He was standing in front of the replicator an hour later trying to decide on breakfast when a cold hand came to rest on his waist, making him jump.

“Apologies, I didn't mean to startle you.” Garak said as Julian turned around. “You're up early, I thought Sisko gave you some time off.”

“He did, I couldn't sleep.”

Garak looked like he wanted to argue, possibly even drag him back to bed for more sleep, but instead he just held Julian's waist slightly tighter and asked: “What are you thinking for breakfast?”

Julian sighed. “I have no idea, I've been standing here for over 10 minutes.”

Garak hummed thoughtfully. “Go sit down my dear, I'll get something for you.”

Julian nodded and took a seat on the couch, closing his eyes. A minute later Garak's hand touched his shoulder and when he looked up a plate of something sweet smelling was being offered to him.

“What's this?” He asked.

“A Cardassian breakfast dish.” Garak sat down next to him and began eating.

Julian took a bite and smiled. “It's lovely.”

“I thought you might enjoy it. Now, my dear, tell me what you thought of my last recommendation.”

Julian knew exactly what Garak was doing but he couldn't really bring himself to care, so he let Garak lead him into their usual friendly banter as they ate.

It wasn't until they finally stood up to put their plates back in the replicator that Julian finally decided Garak clearly wasn't going to say anything so he had to.

“Garak, is- what- are you-” He sighed, he didn't even know how to ask this, he wanted to ask if last night had just been a one time thing, he wanted to ask what kind of relationship Garak wanted, but he didn't want to scare him so he just hoped Garak somehow understood the issue he was trying to address with his stuttered starts of questions.

Luckily he seemed to understand the conversation Julian was trying to start because he smiled and said. “Doctor, I was hoping we could discuss the nature of our relationship.”

Julian let out a breath. “Yes, please.”

“Well, I was hoping you would allow me to take you to dinner, once you’re feeling better, of course.”

“Of course.” Julian said, his uncertainty still not quite settled.

Garak watched him for a moment, then he grabbed Julian’s hand and pulled him closer. “I mean, of course, I was hoping you might be interested in a relationship of more romantic nature.”

“You want to date me?”

“Yes.”

Julian let out a relieved sigh, finally smiling, leaning forward and resting his head on Garak’s shoulder.

“Is that what you were worried about, my dear?” Garak asked, wrapping an arm around Julian’s waist.

Julian nodded slightly, feeling a bit ridiculous now, he had just been so tired from the mission the idea of waking up to Garak telling him he didn’t actually want to be there had made his heart sink. He reluctantly pulled back from the hug and met Garak’s gaze. “I know it’s stupid, but when I woke up I panicked a bit, I was worried you were just being nice last night, or you just meant for it to be a one time thing.”

“I promise you neither of those are true.”

“Can I kiss you?” Julian asked, grinning at Garak.

“I suppose that would be alright.” Garak said, smiling back, pushing Julian back towards the wall.

Julian wound his hands into Garak’s hair before tugging him into a gentle kiss. And this time it was right, Garak’s body pressed against his own, his hands tracing up and down Julian’s back. Last night he was so exhausted, it didn’t even feel real, but this was real, Garak’s lips against his were real, and when Garak finally pulled back to breathe Julian felt like he could get used to this.

“Hmm, can you stay?” Julian asked, remembering that Garak actually had a shop to run.

“Of course, my shop can be closed for a day.”

Julian smiled and kissed Garak again. 

“Would you mind if we went back to bed? To sleep?” He said, adding clarification when he realised how it sounded.

“I would love that.” Garak replied.

Julian smiled, even though he was fairly certain some parts of Garak’s life were always going to be a mystery to him but he didn’t mind, he was happy. Garak was here and he wanted to be in a relationship with Julian, that was enough, they could work out the details later, for now he was happy to fall asleep with Garak’s arm holding him close and his head resting on Garak’s chest. The truth was ever since Garak had sat down across from him that first time he knew that this Cardassian was going to change his life significantly, perhaps at the time he didn’t think it would be this way. But he was truly thankful this was how it had turned out. Julian hadn’t felt like this before, he had been infatuated, maybe even in love before, sure, but Garak felt like he just fit. Somehow, despite all their differences, Julian had never felt this kind of connection with someone, like they had known each other forever. Garak challenged him like no one else, he was thrilling, and everyone knew Julian loved a mystery. He wanted Garak in his life for as long as he would allow, and he really hoped Garak felt the same.

**Author's Note:**

> Yup there we go like three months after posting the original fic and saying I'll write a second part I'm finally actually posting the second part, I just couldn't get it right and idek if I like this version
> 
> You can find me on tumblr @girlsinthestars


End file.
